Conflicted
by suchawolfgirl
Summary: Jez and Morgead and unlikely team recruited by their employer Thierry for the Circle Daybreak Publishing newspaper to infiltrate the Night World and expose Hunter Redfern - the infamous gangster. But with a complex past can the pair work together?R&R PLZ!


**New story alert! Wooohooo. Okay so I can totally do this – I am 100% gonna finish this story and its going to be awesome… well... as awesome as I can make it... actually...oh never mind.**

**Please, read and review. I suck at summaries/synopsises...here it goes.**

**Synopsis**

**Jez and Morgead and unlikely team recruited by their employer Thierry for the Circle Daybreak Publishing newspaper to uncover and expose Hunter Redfern, the infamous gangster part of the Night World. But with a complex past can the pair work together? R&R!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Night world. But if I did...I don't really know what I'd do - dance probably... **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Circle Daybreak<p>

She woke up to the smell of breakfast. _Mmmm the sweet smell of caffeine in the morning._ She thought to herself as she stretched in her bed. Opening her eyes she could not feel her partner at the side of her in the bed. "Hugh?" She croaked loudly.

"Morning! In here." A deep voice came from out of the bedroom.

Stepping out of her bedroom with one of Hugh's shirts and stripped socks she let her nose guide her to the smell of a fry up. She smiled seeing, Hugh's serious face concentrating on the sizzling sausages; shirtless and hair messily covering his eyes.

She wrapped her arms around his muscular body. "Hi." She smiled kissing the back of his neck.

"I was gonna wake you but… you looked so peaceful."

"I haven't slept that well in a long time." She mused.

"Ha. Glad I could help."

"Thank you for last night. It's not every day that I get proposed to."

He turned around, he held onto her face and kissed her nose. "You're welcome _fiancée_."

She giggled as she brushed his silky hair back from his forehead. "I love you, you know that." She smiled at the silver diamond incrusted engagement ring.

As their lips touched, Jez thought she could stay there forever. Nothing could break this feeling. As they broke apart into hug, Jez's eyes wandered to the clock…

"Oh no…What time is it?" She gasped.

"About Nine."

"SHIT!" Jez broke from Hugh's grip and bolted into their bedroom. "I'm late!" She cried searching for any random pair of trousers. Opening her wardrobe she found a pair of navy skinny jeans and a white and blue stripped blazer.

"I thought you didn't work till noon?" Hugh said leaning against the door arms folded.

Hurriedly she threw off the clothes she was wearing and shoved one a clear pair of bra and knickers. "Normally but today I have a meeting with my _boss_ at 9:45." She doused her body in deodorant and perfume.

"I can drive you if you'd like…"

Jez heard Hugh's voice, but had no idea what he had said. "I'm-never-gonna-make-it-in-time!" She jumped repeatedly on one foot, struggling to pull up the right leg of her skinny jeans. Losing her balance, she dropped to the floor. Unfazed she shoved the second leg into her jeans and heaved the fabric over her thighs and bum.

"Jez." Hugh attempted to call out for her to listen but she was so busy clothing herself.

"I cannot be late for this meeting Hugh. My boss is going to give out the story of the _century _ - I need that story Hugh I need it!" She panted as she spoke. By now she had her manic curly hair ruggedly stuffed in a scrunchy and her blazer on over a white tank top. _Jewellery… wait. _ She attempted to sniff her own breath. _Teeth, then jewellery..._

As she raced past him to the bathroom he grabbed her shoulders to stop her. "I – am – going – to –drive – you. I have the day off."

She froze and registered the sentence. She sighed in his arms. "Thank you so much." She kissed his cheek and rushed to the bathroom and vigorously brushed her teeth. "wour a glife savor!" She said mouth full of toothpaste.

No less than ten minutes later Jez and Hugh were driving down the road weaving in and out of traffic.

Jez continued placing her watch on her wrists ankle length boots, and silver dangly earrings. When she was finished she looked up. "Why are you slowing down? I have less than 20 minutes to get to this meeting!" Jez bashed her fist on the car dashboard. "29 miles per hour – are you _kidding_ me?"

Hugh laughed. "Jez! I am not going over the speed limit. I arrest idiots that do this."

"Oh, no one will notice. You've got friends on the force, they'll cover for you. Now - step on it!" She tapped on the dashboard once again.

To Jez's annoyance, Hugh didn't increase his speed, but she did arrive at work 5 minutes before the meeting commenced.

Click, clacking in her 5 inch boots she ran noisily into the 'Circle Daybreak' Offices. This was the job of her dreams. This is what she'd worked for, for 3 years at university and a year as an underpaid, undervalued intern.

No longer shadowing successful journalists in one year she was writing her own stories following the police and reporting stories from the court room. She was slowly making a name for herself and this job would cement her reputation as a serious journalist. It was not often that Thierry personally handed out stories, so she knew that she would do anything, work with _anyone_ to work on this story.

"Cutting it close Jez." Mary-Lynette shook her head at Jez as she raced past the reception desk.

"I know, I know." She called over her shoulder as she dashed into the meeting room barging into colleagues as she did so. She grabbed the chair nearest to the seat Thierry Descouedres would definitely sit on.

Jez felt a light tap on her shoulder when she looked to see who it was, she smiled. "Poppy, James – How are you?"

Her two friends stood linking hands. "We're pretty good. You?" Poppy said.

Jez wiped her eye with her left hand to show off her engagement ring. "I'd say I'm doing amazingly well."

Poppy squealed. "He proposed! Congratulations!"

"Congrats. I must say I was an influential part in his decision to propose so – you're welcome." James joked.

Jez laughed. "I'm sure."

The pair to a seat next to Jez and the light darkened slightly. Mary-Lynette strutted in a grey suit and high heels with a large bag and emptied the contents onto the desk where Thierry would be sitting.

James leaned over the Jez and said; "Apparently Thierry read every single one of our best stories and evaluated them. Only the best writers and undercover investigators will get to work on this piece."

With that Jez brought out her notepad and pen and prayed she'd been picked for this new news story.

"Morning." Thierry booming reshuffling the files on his desk.

"Morning." The crowd responded.

In a sharp cut, custom fitted black suit he looked over at his crowed and nodded. His white-blonde hair wrapped behind his head and yellowish green tinted irises glared into everyone's soul – this man was intense. The fact that he was married with offspring made him even more intimidating and no one knew why. Thierry was one of the most influential journalists in Jez's generation.

"This is the most dangerous project I have ever assigned to a group of journalists, in all my years of journalism." He began.

Jez's heart thumped. _Please goddess let me have his._

"I am going to read the names of those participating in this task. If I you don't hear your name – get out." He lifted a sheet of paper from a file and cleared his throat. "James Rassmussen. Sylvia Weald. Pierce, Nilson, Maggie Neely, Poppy North and Jezebel Redfern."

A groan came from the crowd of people who didn't make the cut. Jez's skin was practically dancing for joy, but she maintained an expressionless expression. She gave Poppy a low five and to James fists bump, under the table in a small celebration.

When the room cleared, Thierry continued."The Night World. A harsh industry to get into and a tougher one to get out of. Many are killed or kill themselves to get out of this industry. You are my team of journalist who are going to find out the deepest and darkest secrets of the Night World – and we will destroy it."

Jez heard Poppy gulp.

The white board flashed on and a picture was projected on the screen. "This is Hunter Redfern." Jez frowned at his appearance. _Creepy yellow eyes._ "A gangster, a dealer, a rebel leader, slave exporter/importer – the list goes on. Sources tell me that he is starting something big that Redfern himself calls the 'Apocalypse.'"

Jez frowned. Redfern? Oh great, one of the nastiest guys in town just had to have the same surname as her. And on top of that he had thick red hair like her too. _Why, we might as well be related_. She shuddered at the thought. What if they were related? A distant relative; she'd have to ask Uncle Bracken about that.

Thierry slammed his fist on the table. "Circle Daybreak Publishing _must_ crush Hunter Redfern and his followers. We cannot just scrape the surface on this story – we will go deeper. There are houses that must be conquered in order to get into Night world. As this is a highly dangerous task, I have imported one of the best undercover Journalist, you may have heard of him; Mr _Morgead Blackthorn_."

Jez chocked on the air. She looked around and stopped at a familiar face – she bit her lip, almost drawing blood. There he was – that smug egotistical arrogant piece of crap that she detested – sitting with a big old snarky grin on his face. Jez pressed her pen so hard on the table the nip snapped.

He stood up and made his way to Thierry. Leather jacket, boots and jeans – the bad boy look. He bowed at the hysterical clapping erupting from the group. _He hasn't changed a bit. _The men exchanged a strong handshake before sitting opposite Jez next to Thierry.

"Jezebel." He smiled sounding pleasantly surprised at her presence.

She hated it when he said her name like that. It took a lot of self-control not to lash out against him. "_Morgead_." She said through gritted teeth.

Thierry looked form left and right at the pair and smiled. "So you two know each other? Excellent."

"Greeaaat." Jez sang sarcastically but Thierry didn't notice.

"Here are the files you will need." Thierry said passing the files down to the team. He stood up and moved to look out of the window, hands behind his back. The group moved behind him as listening intently as he continued to speak. "I've selected Morgead as team leader on this occasion as he has had the most experience in the area..."

Jez's skin shivered as Morgead pressed up against her back. She felt his hot breath brush her neck as he whispered in her ear. "You hear that Jezebel. I'm the team leader and _you_ are the follower – _yet again._"

Jez stomped on Morgead's foot with her heel of her boot and he yelped dropping to the floor.

Thierry stopped midsentence and turned to look at where the sound came from. "Is there a problem?"

"Not at all." Jez smiled innocently while Morgead cursed nursing his foot.

Thierry didn't look convinced but continued. "I will leave you in the capable hands of Morgead. Good luck everyone." Jez tried to snuff out a snort at the word _'capable'_. "I expect nothing but the best from you all."

A few seconds after Thierry had left the room, the group was able to celebrate aloud. Cheers, whoops and chest bumps filled the air. Minutes later the group decided to maintain a level of professionalism, walked back to their seats, opened there files and inspected the contents.

Morgead wrapped his hands around both Poppy and James, squeezing them into a suffocating hug. "Good to see you again Poppy, James. It's like university all over again-isn't it Jezebel?"

"Whatever." She said slumping against a chair. "So, how are _you_ going to lead us in the infiltration the Night World? Please enlighten me with your _big_ ideas." She mocked.

"Excellent question Jezebel." He said sitting across from her. "The houses in the Night World have a strict code for getting into each house. What all the houses have in common is that they will select a pair – one man and one woman. Essentially the man is the 'pimp' if you like, in this situation. The woman is more the prize, the sexual object– very sexist, but this is the industry."

"That's your big idea. Endanger the lives of two of us. Put us in the heart of the

"What is your big idea – oh great leader." Morgead mocked with a hit-me-with-you-best-shot face.

Jez hadn't come up with an idea just yet but her brain was working quickly. "Well I think that-"

Morgead lifted a finger and interrupted her. "Ah-ah-ah. No one actually cares. Back to my plan."

"Who is going to be this pair?" James asked changing the subject grabbing hold of Jez's wrist – willing her to stay in her seat.

"I have put myself forward to Thierry and he has agreed -"

Jez interrupted snorting. "Of course, you'd be perfect acting as a pimp – seeing as you sleep with women and dump them off to the next pig of a man as sloppy seconds."

The group went silent and stared at their files. Poppy looked at James and mouthed '_Here we go again.'_

Morgead laughed and gave Jez a dirty little smirk. "I think Jez would be best suited to the sex2ual object of a woman because she's the most talented at whoring herself out to loads of different men –aren'tcha Jezebel."

Poppy's – as well as the rest of the groups - mouth dropped open, while Pierce spluttered his drink over his paper. Morgead jumped from his seat as Jez lunged at him. "I will kill you – you complete shit!" She screamed at him.

James snatched Jez's arm, just before her hands got round his neck, and dragged her back to her seat. "Guys!" He shouted. "Morgead – please just continue."

Morgead readjusted his jacket and continued smiling. "Well as I was _saying_," he glared at Jez. "We should split ourselves into teams, research and management. I will be conducting the management team." Jez snorted. "Snort anymore my dear Jezebel will actually turn into a pig."

"Takes one to know one." She shrugged.

"You're such an idiot."

"No, no – _you_, are the idiot, idiot."

"ENOUGH!" James shouted. Jez and Morgead both shut up and looked at their feet. "We are on a dangerous mission – if we get caught then our lives are at stake. We need to work together in a healthy environment. We have no idea what we are getting ourselves into! I think it will be best if you two didn't work together. Sylvia? How do you feel about-"

"No." Jez snapped. "With all do respect Sylvia, I can do it."

James paused. "Are you sure?"

"Yes – I can hold my tongue." _For a while._

"Morgead?"

He leaned back against his seat. "Yep. Piece a cake. You like that don'tcha Jez. A big old slice of chocolate cake. You're weakness – aside from me."

"Oh you little-" Jez's eye caught James' "-joker you… ha ha…"

James frowned. "Good… well… we all have our packs – so everyone evaluate them, research what you can and we will report here at ten am sharp tomorrow."

No one had bothered to raise the face that James had taken over the situation and left Morgead and Jez in the room alone like scolded children. With another 'no nonsense' glare from James and then from Poppy the pair sat slumped against their chairs, sulking.

"Sorry." Morgead sniffed.

"Whatever." She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear ad found Morgead starting at her hand. "What?" She snapped.

Morgead's green eyes flashed at her face. "You're married?"

_Why do you care?_ "No. I'm engaged." She coughed uncomfortably.

"Who's the unlucky guy – _joke!_ I'm joking – but seriously who is he?"

"Hugh."

"_Hugh Davis_?" When she nodded he burst out laughing. "You got with _him_? That idiot - Seriously? Well, congratulations."

"Thank you." She said packing her pad, file and broken pen in her bag.

After a long pause, Morgead mustered up; "You still ride your Harley?"

Jez swung her bag over her shoulder and let out a short laugh. "Why are you so interested in my life Morgead?"

Morgead lifted his hands up surrendering. "Just catching up with an old friend."

She laughed again. "I think we stopped being friends a long time ago."

Jez strolled back to her desk and hit her head against the table and gave herself a pep talk. _Forget about him, you have work to do._

She opened the file, taking a deep breath, she scanned the pages.

Foxglove, Black Dahlia, Black Lily and Black Iris were the houses she and _Morgead_ had to get into to be able to make it to the Night World house.

The Foxglove was a fight club posed as a nightclub. All members were complete animals, fighting for money, women and drugs. If they were going to move to the Black Dahlia, Morgead needed to survive 7 intense death matches and impress 'Jeremy the Werewolf'. _Hope he fails. _Jez frowned at the way the females dressed – or underdressed. High shoes, thin material just about covering provocative parts of the female anatomy. _What have I signed up for?_

A grilled chicken sandwich and 3 cups of coffee later, she looked up at her clock and frowned. Six pm already. She sighed. _Where has my day gone? _She lethargically made her way to the elevator.

"Hold the doors!" A voice shouted. Jez pressed the holding doors button and waited for the figure to appear. When she saw who it was she wished she hadn't bothered holding the door.

Morgead had his helmet in one hand and a black duffle bag in the other. "Thanks." He puffed.

Jez nodded.

"Ground floor too huh – heading home?"

She nodded again.

"How are you getting home? Is _Hugh _picking you up – or have you got a car?"

Jez did not like the way he spoke about Hugh, or the way he even said his name. "I'm getting the bus."

"Public transport? _Ew_, you can catch a ride home with me, wherever that is?" He leaned against the glass and put a hand on her shoulder. "Like old times."

"No, I'll stick to the bus, thanks." She slapped his hand away.

"Listen Jez. We are going to have to get _pretty close_ to each other for this undercover mission. You might as well get used to me touching you. I've got my bike. I'll drop you off home – I'm trying to be nice. It's the least you could do."

"Fine." She whispered.

Riding at a speed she was sure was breaking the speed limit; Jez was home within 5 minutes. The journey was as awkward as she'd expected. Having to wrap her arms around his waist tightly and be completely submissive and at one with him while driving put memories back into her head that she didn't want to remember. She found herself sniffing his cologne and almost cried. It smelt so familiar, only when she directed him to her home – with _Hugh_ – did she remember that Morgead was not her fiancé, he was not her life, anymore.

Hurriedly she took off the spare helmet and shoved it at him. "Thanks." She mumbled before she walked up to her door step. She didn't care for his response. A few steps later, she heard the roar of the engine behind her before the sound became more and more distance though she knew he was gone; it didn't stop her from looking back to check.

She'd never tell Morgead herself but she did still have her Harley, covered up in the basement like a dirty little secret. When she moved out of Auntie Nan's house she threw out a whole bunch of stuff but she couldn't bring herself to be parted with her first motorbike.

Jez could remember the first time the two of them had rode together; the immense adrenaline rush, her mind totally free. Jez smiled as she remembered sneaking out of the house in the middle of the night to ride to Morgead's house to be together. _Young and stupid_, she thought. _I am not that girl anymore._

It was safe to say that today completely confused her. She had not seen Morgead for 3 years and had basically forgotten him. But with just one meeting, thoughts that ought not to be there plagued her mind. She couldn't deny that a small part of her missed the smell of his cologne on her skin or his touch… even his kiss – and it should have repulsed her. Even smelling him, just a few moments ago – she felt like she was at home. _No, no, it was_ wrong. This was Morgead; the same Morgead who had taken her heart, only to tear it apart when he didn't want it anymore.

Jez gripped the front door key tightly and closed her eyes. She hadn't realised she was crying until she saw droplet stains her white top. _Am I crying over Morgead again?_ No, there was no way she was going to cry for him – never again. She had too much pride to be wallowing away for him. She had Hugh – her fiancé and she was happy. Wasn't she? _I am happy._ She repeated it to herself. _I love Hugh, I love him, I love him… _

Stepping into the living room she dropped her bag, kicked off her boots and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. _Thank god I forgot to put mascara this morning._

"Did you get the story?"

Her head lifted, her mind snapping out of her internal conflict. She nodded and forced a smile on her face.

Hugh's eyes light up, almost twinkling up with glee. "That's great!" He wrapped her up in his arms. "Are you okay? You don't look too happy about it."

She sniffed, clearing her congested nose. "I'm fine." She mumbled nestling her head into his neck.

Hugh frowned. "What happened?" He sounded concerned and she gripped his waist tighter.

There was no way that she could tell Hugh about Morgead – or could she. She's a journalist – no stranger to bending the truth. No, why worry him – not that Hugh had anything to worry about, it wasn't like she was going to run off with Morgead. Or was she? _No_! She gave herself a mental slap. _Pull yourself together girl._

She sniffed again. "Morgead Blackthorn is my writing partner for this story." She didn't mean for the truth to actually slip from her mouth. As soon as she said it she mentally scolded and slapped herself again. _What a complete idiot! _

She felt Hugh's body stiffen. "The one from University." His voice sounded strained.

"Yeah." She whispered. Biting her lip she urged herself not to cry, yet again.

"Oh…and how do you feel about it?"

"I hate him Hugh. I-I just…" _Bend the truth Jez – bend it, but make it believable. _"But it's no big deal. We aren't working together – just the two of us – we're in like a team of 20 people plus…" She lied. A_re we lying to him to cover Morgead's back or our own?_

She felt Hugh let out a breath and his body relaxed. "You don't have to speak to him if you don't want to. Don't worry yourself about it." He kissed her forehead. "Like you said – it's no big deal."

_It's a huge deal… _Jez looked up at him and kissed his lips tenderly. "I love you Hugh."

"I love you too Jez." He smiled hesitantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-Oh… I think there are some unresolved feelings and a backstory that I must investigate!<strong>

**What did ya think? Good, bad or just plain ugly? Please review... I love comments and feedback. Plus I like the little review alert I get every time I look at my emails – makes me feel like someone loves me... *cries* ANNNYYWWHHHHOO – Please tell me what you think.**

****

**suchawolfgirl**


End file.
